


Ice cube.

by injulmi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injulmi/pseuds/injulmi
Summary: Taehyun couldn't understand how so much happiness could ever vanish.OrBeomgyu broke up, leaving Taehyun with his thoughts.
Relationships: Beomgyu - Relationship, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 26





	Ice cube.

Frightened you

A glass of cold water in one hand, a picture in the other one, Taehyun couldn't stop thinkin about that night. That really pure, light heartning, magical night. A cold glass of water, that he's not even drinking, he just looks at the ice cube in it vanishing because of the heat. ''What if'' were flooding his mind. What if he did differently, what if it's his fault, what if he just was never enough. No, he couldn't believe it. After this one night, he never thought that he'd be here, sitting in the floor of the bathroom, over thinking. 

He wasn't crying. Taehyun never cried. He just couldn't stop his heart from being thorn in million pieces. That night was the best memory he had, but it now became his worst. He could paint the way everyone was happy, how he was happy, how Beomgyu's eyes would never leave his face. He could still smell the scent of the vanilla ice cream they just had, the scent of the caramel macchiato Beomgyu bought for him. He could still feel the warm and familiar touch of Beongyu's hands. He still had the feeling of his hand being held so tightly it often turned red from the warmth. He could still hear the sound ofthe music they were listening to, it was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room, but low enough so they could hear each other murmur. He could perfectly still hear the I love yous, feel Beomgyu's lips on his and scent his shampoo. 

No. He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand what happened, how it happened, and when it happened. They were in love, everyone could see that the two of them felt happy with each other.  
''Taehyun-ah, when we're old and life has nothing more to offer to us, I'd still be happy. Because I'm sure that I'll spend my life with you.'' Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies were told since the beggining, and Taehyun wasn't mad. He couldn't be mad. He was hurt but his heart still couldn't get mad, nor upset. He just couldn't understand. ''Taehyun-ah. Lets break up.'' Without explaination, without even doubt in his voice, Beomgyu just left. 

Taehyun stood up and placed the glass of cold water next to his miror. He looked at his reflexion. Was he not pretty enough ? Was he not tall enough ? It couldn't be it, Beomgyu was never the type of person who cares about looks. Then was he not nice enough ? Not caring enough ? Was he not giving enough love ? Enough attentoion ? Enough affection ? Then again, he could remember every of their friends being surprised at how loving Taehyun was. So maybe was he too much ? Beomgyu once said he lloved it, though. No, Taehyun couldn't understand.  
And he remembered, he remembered their confession. It was on the bus from school to their home. Their friend Hueningkai told everyone to let them sit together. They talked all along, and Hueningkai being impatient texted Beomgyu. ''When the fuck are you guys going to confess oh my God !!!'' and of course, Taehyun was reading the text message too. ''What is he talking about haha..'' Taehyun was nervous, did his best friend just rat him out ? ''He… Isn't wrong tho. » Beomgyu giggled, putting his phone on plane mode. ''Hyuka, I was about to do it you raw nugget.'' he said, looking at Hueningkai. After that, he looked at Taehyun, held his and out and smiled. ''Can I hold your hand Hyun ? It will help me not get nervous..'' he admited. ''Ner..vous ? Why would you be ner-'' and just like this, Beomgyu kissed him. On the cheek, but he kissed him . It was so sudden it shut Taehyun up, and he looked at Beomgyu, many questions in his eyes. ''I like you, Taehyun-ah. I like you as in I want to hold your hand all the time, to kiss your cheeks and even your lips, if you let me. I like you in a romantic way, in a I want to grow old and grey with you. I like you ! I said it. I'll say it again, I like you.'' and Beomgyu knew, by the smile on Tahyun's face, that Taehyun liked him too.  
It was the day he felt the happiest, he didn't think he'll ever feel happier. Until the day of their first kiss.  
Everyone was at Soobin's flat, they were listening to music, eating snacks, drinking sodas, playing games. Beomgyu and Taehyun on the other hand were glued togerther. The were cuddling, feeding each other, giggling at the most stupid things ever. They were in love. They were happy. Yeonjun was showing Hyuka how to dance to Idol by BTS, and he fell, pushing Beomgyu and Taehyun. They fell on the bed, Beomgyu on top of Taehyun. Like in all coming to age movies, like in all cheesy books, their face were really close. Taehyun got shy, hid his face. ''You can move hyung ? I'm.. nervous'' and Beomgyu refused. ''No, let me just admire how beautiful you are from that angle.'' The youngest was getting really nervous because of the close proximity, and wouldn't let his face be seen. ''Taehyun-ah'' he said, removing his hands gently from his face ''I'm going to kiss you, is that okay with you ?'' Taehyun gulped, and nodded. ''I will need you to say yes or no, just to be sure. You're so cute when you're nervous Taehyunie..'' and Taehyun chucled, ''Yes, hyung, you can kiss me'' and so, the remaining space between their lips was just a souvenir. Taehyun couldn't feel anything but the lips of his lover on his, and the feeling of euphoria born in him. Beomgyu smiled into the kiss. He smiled and Taehyun knew he could really get used to it.

Taehyun sighed, the ice cube vanished, just like Beomgyu's feelings vanished, so easily, just like that, in front of his eyes.  
He knew that feeling of happiness will never be there again, the euphoria will never be the same than with Beomgyu. Beomgyu wasn't his first love, but he certainly was the first to be this important, the first to count. And it was over, the giggles, the hugs, the cuddles, the secrets shared, the kisses, the love. Everything was over.  
Taehyun laughed, a bitter laugh, he threw the glass of water on the wall, the anger taking over him.  
Then, he looked at his reflexion again, and he find himself surprised. He touched his cheeks, slowly, observant. ''Oh'' he thought, before closing his eyes, letting the pain in his heart express itself, holding the picture he never let go off of his hand tightly.  
Maybe Taehyun do cry sometimes, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!!  
> This is my first time writing, and my mother tongue isn't english please me nice with me :(  
> I may not be really good at writing, but I did my best, and didn't really proof read tho..  
> I got inspired by Green Light by Lorde haha.
> 
> You can find me on twitter ^____^ @drea6m


End file.
